


The Daughter

by sakura_lisel



Series: Stories I adopted from theBlackSeaReaper [3]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dursley Family Is In Jail (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Dursley Family Kills Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Lily and James Potter Survive But Abandon Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Before her 5th birthday. Her wondering soul is later found by Kurotsuchi Mayuri who takes, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Dursley Family Is In Jail (Harry Potter), Dursley Family Kills Harry Potter (Harry Potter), F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter and her Squib twin brother who is mistaken as the savior of magical world. When, Gen, Genius Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry Potter Dies, Harry Potter Does What He Wants (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Is Adopted and is Given a Brand New Name (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter’s stolen magic slowly returns to her over the years and brother becomes a Squib again, Her in and secretly adopts her and renames her as Kurotsuchi Nemu. 10 years later Nemu’s unknown, Her ‘heroic’ brother’s lack of Magic is discovered a desperate James and Lily Potter perform a, Independent Harry Potter, Interest in being involved with and a ‘reunion’ with a ‘family’ she doesn’t want, It into her twins body before deciding to completely magically disowning her from the, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Being an Asshole, Kurotsuchi Mayuri Adopts Kurotsuchi Nemu (Bleach), Kurotsuchi Mayuri Has A Heart (Bleach), Kurotsuchi Nemu Calls Kurotsuchi Mayuri "Dad" (Bleach), Kurotsuchi Nemu is Female Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Being an Asshole, Lily and James Potter Survive But Abandon Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Lily and James Potter both survive the fateful night that Voldemort attacks them along with, Magical Disownment (Harry Potter), Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Other, Parent Kurotsuchi Mayuri (Bleach), Past Child Abuse, Past in the living world finally catches up with her to try and force her into a war she has no, Potter family and dumping her at the Dursley’s to live as a Squib for the rest of her life, Protective Kurotsuchi Mayuri (Bleach), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Special ritual spell on the twins that strips Female Harry Potter of all of her Magic and transfers, Squib (Harry Potter), Stolen Magic (Harry Potter), Stubborn Harry Potter, TheBlackSeaReaper, When Female Harry Potter was 4 years old she was accidentally killed by the Dursley’s a few weeks, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Wrong Child-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Wrong Child-Who-Lived (Harry Potter) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: (HP!Bleach xover)Eleven years ago, four year old Willow Astrid Potter was murdered by the Dursleys, and her wandering spirit was later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and was renamed as Nemu. Now at age sixteen, her unknown past has come looking for her to drag her back into a world and family she has no interest in being a part of.-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, extreme Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Potter bashing)-
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu/Kurotsuchi Nemu/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Kurotsuchi Mayuri & Kurotsuchi Nemu & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sado "Chad" Yasutora/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stories I adopted from theBlackSeaReaper [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue: One Life Ends, Another Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackSeaReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSeaReaper/gifts).



> Want to read the version that the **_theBlackSeaReaper_** originally created? Click on this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7472522/1/The-Daughter to go check out the original version of my story that I adopted from the **_theBlackSeaReaper_**.

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Bleach_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first. 

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place in the **_Harry Potter_** universe which co-exists with the **_Bleach_** universe. **_Fem!Harry_** was once known as Willow Astrid Potter until she died at the hands of the Dursleys and her spirit is later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and she became known as Nemu Kurotsuchi. She has a twin brother who is seen as the savior of the magical world and their parents are still alive in the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover, while in the **_Bleach_** part takes place in the present day when Nemu is born so she's around the same age as Ichigo and his friends. I'm also making it so that female Harry and everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**. 

**_Update as of: January 16, 2021_** \- I've updated some things in this chapter. If you have already read the prologue chapter before now, then you should go back and reread it, because I have updated the prologue which is now **_12,334_** words **_longer_** than it was when it was first put up months ago, where the word count used to be **_12,978_** when it was first put up with some editing of the original to make it longer for a brand new total of **_25,312_** words minus everything else that's in here, and the grand total of pages being **_32_**. 

Because the rewrite made the **_Prologue_** chapter so long, I'm going to split it into more than one chapter. 

I've changed and added some stuff to this chapter, but you should especially take a look at the very bottom, because I added a extra scene between Mayuri and Nemu to show WHY she might start acting out of Character for the Nemu character in later chapters, so **NO COMPLAINING ALLOWED** from the naysaying peanut gallery out there who may have a problem of how non-Nemu like Nemu might wind up acting, because you will **SEE** the main reason why she's acting the way she is if you bother reading the new addition to the bottom of this chapter as well as any other changes I might have made to this chapter. If you still don't understand then let's say she has 'permission' from her dad to act the way she will in later chapters. Come on, she has about 11 years of pent up anger in her, so why _hide_ it behind her usual mask while she's stuck among the people the anger is directed at? _lol_ Even Mayuri understands that one, and will be more than willing let her act out. 

If you naysayers still don't like the new 'Nemu', that's YOUR problem. You don't like it then don't read it, and keep your ill-mannered ' ** _Nemu should stay the same as she is canon series and not act differently_** ' opinions to yourselves, because I'm NOT changing how I want her to act in MY story, and I am NOT going to stop her from acting the way I want her to be. By the way, when I say 'keep your ill mannered comments to yourself', I mean if you are going to be **RUDE** and **INSULTING** when you comment about it, then don't bother commenting at all. It won't be tolerated or appreciated, because I am STILL not going to change my version of Nemu Kurotsuchi just because you 'disapprove' of it. 

**_Author's Notes:_** I'm adopting this story from **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** who has recently put up a bunch of her old stories for adoption and has given me permission to adopt and try and continue a few of them. I'm going to post her old chapters up on my account and combining them into one single chapter, before continuing on with my own chapters for them. I won't change that much from the original version. I made a few changes and additions to the old chapters, like changed the names of Nemu and her brother and added on other stuff in some areas so its _slightly_ longer than the original with all of my own changes put into it. 

**_Word Count:_** 5,099 

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!Bleach xover)_** Eleven years ago, four year old Willow Astrid Potter was murdered by the Dursleys, and her wandering spirit was later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and was renamed as Nemu. Now at age sixteen, her unknown past has come looking for her to drag her back into a world and family she has no interest in being a part of. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Potter bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**   
' _Hi_ ' -thinking   
" ** _§§Hi§§_** " – Parseltongue   
" **Hi** " -Japanese Speaking 

**_The Daughter_**  
Prologue: One Life Ends, Another Begins  
Originally Created By: TheBlackSeaReaper  
Adopted By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

Not much is known about Nemu Kurotsuchi and her past. It was said that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was working on a different version of a mod soul, when through an accident he created her. As time went on, Mayuri did a number of experiments on her to improve her and help protect her in case anything bad should happen to her. Nemu is well known for having little or no emotions at all, always obeying Mayuri's orders no matter what they may be, and almost always following him around where he goes. 

It is also known throughout the Soul Society that Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a cold-hearted bastard that sees everyone as a potential guinea pig in his lab. He never cares about anyone, but himself and his experiments. And whenever Mayuri goes out to do a mission, people always hope that he would be killed. And also, people would feel sorry for Nemu for putting up with him, as she seems to get the brunt of all of the injuries in battle when Mayuri and she were fighting together. 

It was believed by the members of Soul Society who knew the duo that Nemu was an Enhanced Artificial Mod Soul who had been created out by one of Mayuri's experiments for a project he had been working on for a few decades called the ' ** _Nemuri Project_** ', with the previous incarnations not surviving for long, before the current Nemu succeeded. So no one truly questioned where the girl now known as Nemu Kurotsuchi came from, when Mayuri first brought her out to meet everyone when she was around five or six years old and show her off as a success in his efforts. 

But what if this was mostly a lie? What if the information on how Nemu came to be was a lie? And what if Mayuri Kurotsuchi was not totally a cold-hearted bastard that we know? What would you do then? If the soul reapers of the Soul Society knew that he had some heart in him, and wasn't as bad as made himself out to be around others no matter how small it was, they would believe that the world was coming to an end and then they would run around like headless chickens, while Mayuri and Nemu would cackle mercilessly at their antics. 

What if the shy and withdrawn obedient girl image Nemu put on when she was around everyone else was also a lie? As she hid away a side of her that she never let out except when she was alone with her father, while out in public she played the part of a subservient docile doll around others who followed Mayuri's, in order to not draw attention to herself that she more than what she seemed? Only a very few close friends of the duo has seen this other side of Nemu more than once, and promised to not tell anyone else unless the other person already was in on the secret. 

The truth of the matter is that back before Mayuri took her in, is that when Nemu Kurotsuchi was once a four-year-old _human_ little girl when she died two days before her fifth birthday. She had then spent a couple of months wandering around the living world when Mayuri found her and gave her a reason to live by serving him. 

The truth is Nemu was formerly known as Willow Astrid Potter, the eldest child born in a set of twins with a younger brother named Rowan Evan Potter, but she was magically disowned dumped off at the Dursleys, because she was a deemed a squib by her former family, just days after an attack on her birth families home by an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. 

The reason for her abandonment was that it was believed that her twin brother had beaten Lord Voldemort that night using his magic leaving nothing left of the dark lord except his wand next to a pile of ash and robes. Albus Dumbledore had arrived that night after the attack and after inspecting the twins, Nemu had been knocked out during the attack while Rowan was still wide awake and sobbing loudly inside of his crib, and it was because of that Albus had decided that young Rowan Potter had been the one to defeat Lord Voldemort because of crescent moon shaped scar on Rowans forehead, even though Nemu had a lightning bolt shaped scar on her own forehead. 

After running some tests on the twins, it had been discovered that Rowan had very little magic inside of him it had been believed that young Rowan had used up all of his magic by defeating the Dark Lord and since he did not have any magic extreme and drastic measures needed to be done to ensure that Rowan would have to power to beat Voldemort once more if the dark lord somehow ever returned. 

It had taken a few months of researching old tomes and spells, before their parents had discovered a magic transference ritual spell that could transfer another person's magic into somebody else, though there were warnings in the book about what could happen if the spell was used, but James and Lily didn't care as long as it meant that Rowan would have magic, and with Albus Dumbledore's encouragement they had chose young Willow Potter to be the one the ritual would be used on because he thought the transferal would be a perfect match because Willow and Rowan were twins. It didn't take long before they used a ritual to rip Willow's magic out of her body and gave into Rowans own body, and rendered her into a squib. 

Shortly after that on November 5, 1991 the Potters went to Gringotts where they officially disowned her from their family, since they no longer had any reason to keep her around anymore now that her magic was gone, and before giving her to Albus who dropped her off at the Dursleys front doorstep with only a letter telling Lily's sister that James and Lily were dead, and that it as Willows only remaining family they were to keep her under their roof. 

Little did they know that Rowan was born without magic in the first place and instead it was young Willow Potter who had saved all of them from Lord Voldemort's reign of terror as a baby? And also what they didn't know was that when Rowan gets older, he will start losing his magic, because it was never really his to begin with, as it starts to leech out of his body and slowly return to its rightful owner. 

Now, it's time to find out the real history of Nemu Kurotsuchi. 

* * *

**_~-Flashback~-_ **

**_~-Potter Manor – October 31, 1991~-_**

It had been a peaceful and quiet night that night with no sign of any trouble coming for the happy family on that fateful October night. 

Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potters with the intent to murder James and Lily's twin children, in order to try and stop a prophecy from coming true that said that one or both of the twins supposedly had the power to stop him once and for all. 

Lily and James twin children were a boy named Rowan Evan Potter and a girl they named Willow Astrid Potter. Willow was the first born of the two, born barely fifteen minutes before Rowans own birth, and despite what some of the more traditional Pureblood families liked to believe, the Potters considered Willow to be the chosen heir of the Potter family because she came out of her mother first ahead of her brother. 

Willow had inherited her father's unruly pitch black hair and her mother's emerald green eyes and was already starting to look like a younger miniature version of her mother, while Rowan had gained his mothers bright red hair, but had James Potter's hazel colored eyes and looked more like James. 

That particular night, James and Lily had not been home, but had left the twins in the care of James recently widowed mother, Dorea Euphemia Potter nee Black who had volunteered to stay and watch over the twins for them while James and Lily went off to a Order of the Phoenix meeting that had been scheduled that night. 

A few hours after they had left home, James and Lily were immediately alerted by their homes wards telling them that their home was under attack, before seconds later Dorea's Peacock patronus appeared inside of headquarters telling that the Voldemort was there attacking the wards, and that she couldn't aparate out of the house with the twins. 

The entire Order had rushed out of headquarters and headed straight for the Potter home, only to arrive too late, as all that was left was the smoldering ruins of what used to be their home with the Dark Mark floating high in the sky for everyone to see. 

James and Lily had been the first to rush inside, calling for his mother, only to receive no answer. After a quick search of the house, they soon found Dorea's dead body lying on its back a few feet away from the twins nursery room where the door to the nursery was hanging wide open completely off its hinges, her wand still clutched tightly in her dead hand as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. 

James immediately broke down into tears at the sight of his dead mother, as he stood over her for a moment, while Lily pushed past him as they heard crying coming from within the nursery. 

Upon entering the nursery room, it was to find that the room looked like a hurricane had hit the room as everything was strewn around the room, and nearby lay the discarded robes of Lord Voldemort lying in a pile of ashes with the dark lords wand sticking out of the robes. 

Little Rowan was sitting up in his crib crying his eyes out, with a still bleeding cut on the left side of his neck that was in the shape of a star, while Willow was lying completely still in the crib next to Rowan's looking like she was dead. 

James had immediately scooped up Rowan and tried to calm the boy down, as Rowan's tiny hands clutched at his father's clothes as he cried while Lily rushed over to check on Willow, already fearing the worse, before letting out a loud sigh of relief when she saw that her daughter was not only still alive but just unconscious even though she had a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. 

A few minutes later, Albus Dumbledore had come into the nursery room and after a quick perusal of what had happened, and after casting a few spells on the twins, Albus announced that it was Rowan Potter who had been the one who had beaten Lord Voldemort that night, using the magical protection of his grandmother to protect himself and Willow from dying. 

After that night everything changed for the Potter family, as they mourned Dorea Potter while the rest of the magical world celebrated the death of Lord Voldemort and their savior, Rowan Potter. 

**_~-End Flashback~-_**

* * *

~-Potter Manor – November 5, 1991~- 

It has been over five days since the fateful Halloween attack on the Potter family that had left the family devastated. A lot of things had changed since the fateful night that Voldemort had attacked the Potter family, leaving James mother Dorea Potter who had been babysitting the twins dead at the hands of Lord Voldemort, while the twins somehow survived the attack barely harmed except for oddly shaped scars on their bodies. 

Young Rowan had been declared the savior of the magical world that night, and everyone celebrated and threw parties in Rowan's honor when they heard the good news of Voldemort's defeat, and Lily and James basked in the glory of all the fame their son was bringing to them, while they showed him off to everyone who wanted a glimpse of him, while just barely paying attention to Willow anymore. 

In the days since that fateful night, the Potters soon found themselves on the receiving end of some horrible news concerning their son, as they took the twins in for a checkup to make sure neither one was suffering from the after effects of that fateful night. 

The medical checkup on the twins at St. Mungo's showed that both Rowan and Willow were in perfect health, but Rowan's magical core was almost non-existent, and that he was nothing more than a squib as far as the medical tests that were run on him could tell. 

As a result of the prognosis, James panicked before quickly casting a **_Obliviate_** spell on the Healer before the Healer had a chance to react, along with the **_Confundus_** charm and had the Healer change Rowan's medical records to show that there was nothing wrong with Rowan's magical core, before the couple thanked the doctor and took their children home to try and figure out what they were going to do now. 

In the days since the prognosis, James and Lily tried to think of everything they could do to try and rectify their current problem involving their son, as worry filled them about what would happen if it was discovered that their son who was seen as the Savior of the Magical world was nothing more than a Squib. 

With everything else that had happened since the night of Voldemort's attack, James and Lily had handled things as best as they could with dealing with the funeral of Dorea Potter and the well wishes of their friends and family who had had come to pay their final respects for Dorea, as well as send their congratulations to the family for bringing Rowan into the world with the power to save all of them from Lord Voldemort once and for all. 

After some discussions about what they would do about the situation involving Rowan, as they stared down at the two babies they held in their arms, James came up with an idea as he stared down at his daughters sleeping face, before glancing over at Rowan once more, as he remembered what the Healer had said about Willow's magical core. 

He remembered reading about a magical transference spell in a copy of his mother's old Black family books that she had brought with her when she had married his father. At the time he had always thought the spell was a stupid one, especially seeing how it would basically turn the one who's magic was being transferred into a Squib when it was used, but now that he thought about it, the more he decided that it wasn't a horrible spell at all, especially during the current circumstances. 

The more he thought about it, the more he knew it was a horrible idea, especially seeing what it would do to Willow, but he figured that the sacrifice would be worth it if it meant that the rest of the magical world didn't find out that their savior was nothing more than a squib. Even if it cost him his daughter. 

When he brought up the matter with Lily, Lily had been hesitant at first, especially when she heard the implications of what could happen to Willow, but it didn't take Lily long to finally agree to do the spell for Rowans sake. 

It had taken Lily and James a few days to search through all of Dorea Potter nee Black's old magic books before they finally found the spell they were looking for, and while they were searching, they decided on a few plans concerning Willow's future once they had transferred her magic over to Rowan. 

Since she was going to become a Squib because of the ritual, they had reluctantly decided to magically disown her from the family, and would be renouncing all claim to her as a member of their family, and name Rowan as the new heir while sending Willow off to the magical world to live instead of having her grow up in a magic filled household with them, and hopefully she would forget about them after some time had passed. 

Lily and James also decided that they were going to send her to Lily's older sister, Petunia Dursleys nee Evans to have Petunia raise her for them, in hopes that Petunia would get over her petty grudge over Lily and raise Willow seeing how Willow didn't have any magic either, so shouldn't cause Petunia any trouble. 

Lily and James had just returned home from Gringott's after signing off on some paperwork that allowed them to officially magically disown their firstborn child, Willow Potter, as heir to the Potter fortune and give everything to her brother Rowan using a unbreakable magically binding contract to make it binding, as they both felt that with Rowan being the savior of the magical world, meant that deserved being the heir more than Willow would. The documents also dissolved all guardianship and familial connections they had with her. 

Thanks to the special contracts that James and Lily had both signed, Willow's disownment procedure was now over a hundred percent unbreakable, and irreversible, though Lily and James had left a loophole in the contract that it could only be cancelled unless James, Lily AND Willow all agreed to have the contract in order to bring Willow back into the family. If all three didn't agree, then the contract would remain in place. 

"James are you certain we are doing the right thing?" Lily Potter asked her husband as they crowded around the crib of their daughter who was sleeping peacefully, the fifteen-month-old blissfully unaware of what her parents were planning, as the got ready for the magic transference. 

"Lily we have to do this. If it gets out that Rowan lost his magic the night Voldemort attacked, we wouldn't be able to live down the shame that the savior of the magical world is nothing more than a squib. He needs this ritual, and if it means sacrificing Willow's magic for his sake, then it's something I am willing to do," James said as he barely looked at his wife, as he stared down at the sleeping forms of his children Willow and Rowan Potter, before letting out a sigh as he ran a frustrated hand through his unruly messy black hair for a moment, "We have already gone through the process of disowning Willow so that Rowan may inherit everything when he's older. If we do this ritual on the twins, we can transfer Willow's magic over to Rowan so that he can have her magic instead, and we can send Willow off to your sisters to live out her life as a muggle and will be out of our hair. Though I don't understand why you insisted on putting that loophole in the contract." 

"You know why James. Despite her becoming a squib, I don't want to completely give up on her, unlike you and this silly Pureblood 'let's kick Squibs out the family' nonsense you believe in," Lily said with a slight huff as she glared over at her husband for a moment, as she sadly glanced down at Willow once more sadly, before a frown appeared on her lips, "You should remember that she wasn't born a Squib, but we made her one in order to help her brother. Who knows what the future might lead to, that we might actually need that loophole we put in the contract one day for all that we know right now?" 

"Whatever Lily, lets get to it before we change our minds." James said as he picked up his wand and his mother's spell book. 

"Fine." Lily said as she does the same. 

An hour later found Willow Astrid Potter waking up inside of a wicker basket with a warm blanket wrapped around her and a note attached to the blanket, to the sound of her Aunt Petunia's screams as the older woman found her niece abandoned on the front step of #4 Privet Drive. 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================   
**Author's Notes:**   
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_7_** pages. This is my first Harry Potter crossover, involving Bleach. Credit for the first three chapters goes to **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** , while everything that comes afterwards belongs to me. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. 

For those of you who don't know anything about the ' ** _Nemuri Project_** ' that's mentioned at the top of the page, look it up **_before_** you flame the story because that's what I did when I looked up **_every_** bit of info I could on Nemu's original version of the character. It's mentioned on her character biography page on wikia. Though it's a _very short_ mentioning on the webpage. _lol_

I want to give a shout out memoriam to **_Alan Rickman (Born: 1946, Died: 2016)_** who played the best Severus Snape in the **_Harry Potter_** movies, who died on January 14, 2016 at the age of 69 from cancer. He'll be missed by everyone who knew him from both the movies and in real life. I'll always remember him best in his roles as Severus Snape in **_Harry Potter_** and the evil Judge Turpin from **_Sweeney Todd_**. 

I have a new poll up on my profile page for my ' ** _A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch_** ' story, to help me decide on who Kai will be paired up with in the future. The poll also shows what the ages of the male characters are going to be when she meets them. 

So what do you guys think of my choice in picture for this story? I don't take any credit for the pictures creation, but after I adopted this story I went looking online for a Nemu and Mayuri picture that I wanted to put up with the story, and I came across this one by coincidence. It's perfect for the story wouldn't you guys say? _lol_ It called out to me to be the picture I selected for this story. 

I _know_ in the part where I wrote in the scene that extended Mayuri's first meeting with Nemu when she was still Willow Potter he seems a bit out of character, but even he's not that mean to try and scare a child ghost. If Nemu had been older when they first met would have been a different matter. _lol_ Plus he was trying to see if he could get her to _willingly_ come with him without any trouble by not completely acting like his usual self, before he resorted to taking her with him _unwillingly_ like he had originally planned. _lol_ A willing test subject would have been better than an unwilling one as far as he was concerned, and you see how _that_ turned out in later years between them. 

**Hey I have a few requests. I'm looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it's been so long that I can't remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I'm looking for.**   
**_1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys' looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry's magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battles with Lord Voldemort and The First, 'Harry Potter' is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and 'Xander Harris' is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks, no thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.   
**_2._** Harry becomes suicidal and depressed and tries to change himself much to the displeasure of Dumbledore and his 'friends'. After an argument with Ron and Hermione, he befriends Draco Malfoy just to spite all of them and they become close, until Dumbledore calls Harry in for a meeting, and basically tells him how he can and can't act, and casts a spell on him that hurts him if he goes against Dumbledores rules, but he ignores it and endures the pain. Last chapter I saw, Harry had reached the point where he was going to jump off the astronomy tower just as Draco shows up just as he jumps and Draco manages to reach him in time to grab him and try and pull them both back up before they fall to their doom.   
=====================================   
**_Adopted On:_** February 2, 2016   
**_Completed On:_** March 21, 2016   
**_Updated On:_** January 16, 2021


	2. Chapter 1: The Start Of A Undead Life

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Bleach_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first. 

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place in the **_Harry Potter_** universe which co-exists with the **_Bleach_** universe. **_Fem!Harry_** was once known as Willow Astrid Potter until she died at the hands of the Dursleys and her spirit is later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and she became known as Nemu Kurotsuchi. She has a twin brother who is seen as the savior of the magical world and their parents are still alive in the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover, while in the **_Bleach_** part takes place in the present day when Nemu is born so she's around the same age as Ichigo and his friends. I'm also making it so that female Harry and everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**. 

**_Update as of: January 16, 2021_** \- I've updated some things in this chapter. If you have already read the prologue chapter before now, then you should go back and reread it, because I have updated the prologue which is now **_12,334_** words **_longer_** than it was when it was first put up months ago, where the word count used to be **_12,978_** when it was first put up with some editing of the original to make it longer for a brand new total of **_25,312_** words minus everything else that's in here, and the grand total of pages being **_32_**. 

Because the rewrite made the **_Prologue_** chapter so long, I'm going to split it into more than one chapter. 

I've changed and added some stuff to this chapter, but you should especially take a look at the very bottom, because I added a extra scene between Mayuri and Nemu to show WHY she might start acting out of Character for the Nemu character in later chapters, so **NO COMPLAINING ALLOWED** from the naysaying peanut gallery out there who may have a problem of how non-Nemu like Nemu might wind up acting, because you will **SEE** the main reason why she's acting the way she is if you bother reading the new addition to the bottom of this chapter as well as any other changes I might have made to this chapter. If you still don't understand then let's say she has 'permission' from her dad to act the way she will in later chapters. Come on, she has about 11 years of pent up anger in her, so why _hide_ it behind her usual mask while she's stuck among the people the anger is directed at? _lol_ Even Mayuri understands that one, and will be more than willing let her act out. 

If you naysayers still don't like the new 'Nemu', that's YOUR problem. You don't like it then don't read it, and keep your ill-mannered ' ** _Nemu should stay the same as she is canon series and not act differently_** ' opinions to yourselves, because I'm NOT changing how I want her to act in MY story, and I am NOT going to stop her from acting the way I want her to be. By the way, when I say 'keep your ill mannered comments to yourself', I mean if you are going to be **RUDE** and **INSULTING** when you comment about it, then don't bother commenting at all. It won't be tolerated or appreciated, because I am STILL not going to change my version of Nemu Kurotsuchi just because you 'disapprove' of it. 

**_Author's Notes:_** I'm adopting this story from **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** who has recently put up a bunch of her old stories for adoption and has given me permission to adopt and try and continue a few of them. I'm going to post her old chapters up on my account and combining them into one single chapter, before continuing on with my own chapters for them. I won't change that much from the original version. I made a few changes and additions to the old chapters, like changed the names of Nemu and her brother and added on other stuff in some areas so its _slightly_ longer than the original with all of my own changes put into it. 

**_Word Count:_** 10,984 

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!Bleach xover)_** Eleven years ago, four year old Willow Astrid Potter was murdered by the Dursleys, and her wandering spirit was later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and was renamed as Nemu. Now at age sixteen, her unknown past has come looking for her to drag her back into a world and family she has no interest in being a part of. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Potter bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**   
' _Hi_ ' -thinking   
" ** _§§Hi§§_** " – Parseltongue   
" **Hi** " -Japanese Speaking 

**_The Daughter_**  
Chapter 1: The Start Of A Undead Life  
Originally Created By: TheBlackSeaReaper  
Adopted By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-Willow's POV – July 28, 1995~-_**

Willow Potter was thrown into her cupboard one day at the beginning of July. She had accidentally burned the bacon that she was making for her relatives to eat. Willow did not know how it had happened, because she was watching the food very carefully. It was not her fault that Uncle Vernon asked her to get the mail that just arrived. She was only gone for a minute, but by the time she returned to the kitchen after handing over the mail, the smell of burning bacon was already filling up the kitchen and her uncles beet red face was towering over her as he started yelling profanities at her as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to her bedroom while her aunt rushed towards the stove to turn off the fire and opened up a few windows to let out the smoke. 

"This will teach you to _burn_ our food, you _ungrateful_ little freak," Uncle Vernon snapped at her, as he glared down hatefully at the four year old as she cowered fearfully inside of her cupboard 'bedroom' as she stared back at him with wide eyes, "You will _stay_ in there until I think that you have learned your lesson." 

And with that, he slammed the door and locked it from the outside. Willow was left in the dark to think. Willow felt safe in her cupboard, even though it was small, it was home. She felt safe to smile without being punished by her uncle's belt. 

Time had passed, and Willow did not know how long it had been or how many days had passed. All she knew was that she was getting weaker and weaker as time passed. Until one day, she felt too weak to do anything like move her fingers. Everything was spinning whenever she had opened her eyes. Suddenly, she felt very light like she was weightless and also there wasn't anymore feeling numbness anywhere on her body. 

Willow opened her eyes and saw that she was somehow outside of her cupboard. She looked around hoping no one had seen her yet, but then her aunt came and started to dust the table right next to her. She noticed that Aunt Petunia could not see her at all and Willow flinched a bit when Petunia finished dusting the table and seemed to stare right at her, before the older woman started moving and walked right through Willow's body causing the little girl to gasp in surprise as she spun around to stare at her aunts retreating back as the older woman continued to dust other objects. 

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from her chest, when she tried to move to somewhere else. Willow looked down and saw that there was a small length of chain attached to her that was attached to some kind of plug in her chest. She gave it a small tug hoping that it would come out, but it did not come out and it also hurt when she had pulled on it. 

As Willow tried to figure out what was going on, she suddenly found herself nearly blinded by a bright light in the ceiling of her room that felt warm and inviting to her as she looked up at it, and she thought she could almost make out a figure standing at the other side of the light as she felt a slight pull towards it, but then Willow felt fear fill her as she jerked back and away from the light, and after a few seconds the strange light faded away into nothingness leaving Willow in darkness once more inside her room. 

Confusion filled her as she wondered what was going on, Willow decided to check out her 'bedroom' for any answers, and so she walked over to the cupboard and stuck her head inside and saw her body. It now almost looked like a skeleton, as there was just barely skin wrapped around bone. It was horrible to look at. She then came to a conclusion. 

"So I'm dead. I am _finally_ free," Willow whispered while a smile grew on her face and the feelings of relief and happiness filled her completely. She did not know that she had stopped the beginning of the process of becoming a hollow by feeling positive emotions instead of negative emotions, as she settled down on the living room couch and waited for her relatives to wake up in few hours and hopefully come and discover her dead body, "I wonder what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia going to do when they find my body…" 

* * *

It wasn't until the morning of July 29, when her aunt and uncle decided that it was finally time to let her out of her bedroom, that the grisly discovery of what had happened to her since the last time they had checked on her was finally found. 

Willow wanted to see the reaction of her aunt when she swings open the cupboard door already in the middle of shrieking at the top of her lungs to yell at Willow to wake up, only for the words to immediately die on Petunia's tongue once she saw what was lying unmoving inside the cupboard, as she gagged as the putrid smell of rotting meat filled her nose, as Petunia realized that her niece was dead. 

Aunt Petunia slowly backed up until her back was completely against the wall. She then slowly slid down the wall and with her hand covering her mouth. She just stared into the cupboard and at the peaceful expression of her niece's face. At that moment, Dudley came downstairs and saw the state that his mother was in. So out of curiosity, he looked inside the cupboard and saw what was inside. 

" ** _DAD, THE FREAK'S DEAD!_** " Dudley yelled out to his father. Willow watched how the walrus came running in. 

When he saw that his son was right, he smiled and said loudly, "Good, now she won't be infecting this house with her freakiness anymore. I will bury it tonight, when everyone is sleeping. That was, no one will know any better." 

Aunt Petunia finally came out of her shocked state and asked Vernon, "What will we say to the neighbors, when they ask about her?" 

Uncle Vernon then answered, "Don't _worry_ , Pet. We will just say that her parents came one night and took her away to live with them, again. And then no one would be any wiser." 

Having seen enough, Willow walked into the kitchen and saw that the French door was wide opened. So she stepped out and saw the Dursleys nosy next door neighbor, Mrs. Abigail Winters, who lived at Privet Drive #6 house, and had been standing outside in her own backyard trimming her rosebushes, who was now staring straight at the Dursley household with shock and disbelief clearly painted on the older woman's face, which was soon replaced by a disgusted look as she quickly dropped her trimming shears and rushed back towards her own house as fast as she could, which caused Willow to smile as she realized that Mrs. Winters had overheard everything that her relatives had said thanks to the open French doors, so she decided to follow the woman into her house and watched her pick up the phone and dial 999, as tears started to fill the woman's eyes as she waited for someone to pick up on the other line. 

' _What_ horrid _people! That poor girl died in their care and they are planning to just hide away her corpse in their backyard. What kind of people would do that? I always thought those people were no good, but_ this _takes the cake,_ ' Mrs. Winters thought furiously to herself, as she waited impatiently for some to pick up on the other line, completely unaware of her invisible guest watching her from behind, as Mrs. Winters starts pacing nervously in her room as she peered out her window at the Dursleys household, as she nervously twirled the phone cord between her fingers, ' _But what they are doing now takes the cake. That little girl doesn't deserve this from anyone, and I bet she_ didn't _die of_ natural _causes either if they are trying to hide her death in such a_ horrible _way..._ ' 

**_"…."_**

"Hello, I would like to report a murder." Mrs. Winters said as soon as an emergency operator picked up on the other phone line after a few rings. 

**_"…."_**

" _Yes_ I am _definitely_ sure that its murder, because I just now overheard the neighbors say that their _four_ year old niece was found _dead_ inside of their home." Mrs. Winters exclaimed with an angry huff of irritation filling her voice at the operator's question, as it sounded like the other woman didn't believe what she had just said, as the operator started asking more questions, as she quickly interrupted the operator before the other woman could say anything else, as she peeked worriedly out her window once more at the Dursley household before letting out a loud sigh, "Look young lady, I don't _care_ if you _believe_ me or not, but I'll have you know that I _also_ heard them say how they were planning to _bury_ her in their _backyard_ tonight when everyone else in the neighborhood is _sleeping_ and plan to lie about why she _suddenly_ disappeared if anyone asks them, instead of reporting her death to the proper authorities. It sure _sounds_ like _murder_ to me if they are trying to _hide_ the body, doesn't it?" 

**_"…."_**

"The address is located at #4 Privet Drive, Surrey, and the couple in the family's names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and they have a son named Dudley. Please hurry!" 

**_"…."_**

"Thank you." 

Mrs. Winters then hung up the phone and went outside to wait for the police to arrive. Willow was just happy that her body would not be buried in the backyard like some sort of common pet. Five minutes later, she watched how the cops came and how they searched her relatives' house. She saw how their expressions turned grim, when they found her body in the cupboard underneath the stairs. After they pronounced her dead, the cops carefully put her body in the black bag. 

Willow saw when they carried the body bag bearing her corpse within out of the house, and saw that quite a few cops had tears running down their faces. The whole neighborhood was there to witness the arrests of her relatives and how they struggled against them and how they were saying that they were glad that she was dead. And how she deserved to die. Finally, after what happened to one little girl, it just took one death and a nosy neighbor, to bring justice to the neighborhood. 

* * *

**_~-Willow's POV – September 27, 1995~-_**

It had been two months since she had died and all Willow could think about right now is how absolutely boring being dead was, as she sat on a swing watching as a group of children ran around playing games around her, completely unaware that she was even there. 

' _Its almost as bad as when I was alive… I would almost take back living with the Dursleys if I could if it could get me out of this…_ ' Willow thought silently to herself as she let out a small sigh, as another kid ran by with a loud shriek of laughter as their friends chased after them in a game of tag, ' _At least people noticed I was here when I was alive and could still see me until Dudley and his friends chase them away from me. I'd even almost take 'Willow Hunting' over this loneliness…_ ' 

Willow had even gone to her own funeral with Mrs. Winters and her family. It had made her happy to be buried properly, instead of being hidden away and buried in the backyard of her relative's home and forgotten about, if the Dursleys had been allowed to get away with her death. She saw so many people attending the event that she did not even know. Even that crazy old cat lady, Mrs. Figg had been there at the funeral with tears running down her eyes as they laid Willow's body down into the Earth. 

Mrs. Figg had been Willow's babysitter. The old lady had always lived next to the Dursleys and had always volunteered to take Willow in whenever the Dursleys had something to do that they didn't want Willow around for, and the old lady had been one of the few adults Willow happened to like who had seemed to actually worry and cared about her half the time. 

In the two months since her death, Willow had quickly gotten the hang of being dead, as she was always on the move at first trying to avoid being by people before she remembered that nobody could really see her so she became less evasive as she snooped around the streets of Little Whinging. 

As time went by, she started to hear what sounded like loud howling sounds that sent chills through her ghostly body, shortly before HUGE monstrous black figures wearing white masks started to appear about the neighborhood that seemed to be in search of something. 

It didn't take Willow long to realize exactly what the creatures were looking for, because one time she had seen one of the creatures capture and eat one of the other ghosts that resided in the area, which made Willow even more wary, as she starts running and hiding every time she hears the roaring sounds coming, and tries to warn any ghosts she sees on the way. 

"My, my, now what _do_ we have here?" 

Surprised by the voice that was coming from directly behind her causing her to let out a small yelp and jump a bit in surprise, Willow turned around in her seat on the swing, and found herself looking up at a tall man with golden eyes, and short blue hair, who was dressed in black robes and a long white trench coat that went all the way down to his knees. The man also had snow white skin from head to toe, except for his face which was painted with a black diamond pattern except for his white nose, which was untouched by the black paint, and strapped to his waist was a long sword. 

Blinking owlishly at the strange man for a moment, Willow didn't say anything at all, thinking that the man didn't see her like everyone else couldn't do since her death, but then she started to realize that the strange man seemed to be looking straight down at her. 

Suddenly the man reached out towards her with one of his hands, causing her to instinctively flinch away from him in fear of being hit, before she remembered that since she was dead then nothing could touch or hurt her anymore, before her eyes widen as he finished reaching out and placed his hand right on top of her head without his hand going through her body, as she stared up at him in shock, and she saw the smirk on his face that sent chills through her when she saw it. 

"Hello," the man said as he glanced down at Willow, with a curious look on his face, as he seemed to be trying to not to scare her off, as he leaned down in front of her so that they were now at eye level with each other and stared directly at her, "Now what is a young spirit like you doing out on your own like this, child?" 

* * *

**_~-Mayuri's POV – A Few Hours Earlier~-_**

It was a wonderful, sunny day in the Soul Society. Well, most would consider it was a nice day. But in the twelfth barracks is where the Research and Development Department was one man (if you can call him a man or human) was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was the Captain of the Twelfth Company and the Head of the Research and Development Department. He is also known as The Freak of Freaks. Today, Mayuri was furious, because he had ordered his Vice-Captain to put some new data into the main computer. Did the vice-captain do it quickly like he was asked to? No, the vice-captain had an hour to type it and save it and it was a small amount of data, it wasn't much. It was about thirty pages long, even though normally it would be at least one hundred and fifty pages long. So now, he needs a new vice-captain. 

As he was working on the computer, it started to pick up on a weird signal in Britain. After pushing a few buttons on the computer console to pinpoint the exact location of the signal, and had the computer scan the surrounding area where the signal originated form so that he could get a closer view of it, and he found something interesting. 

"Interesting, the spiritual pressure is not of a Hollow or of a Soul Reaper. If I play my cards right, not only I would get it, but no one else would know about it," Mayuri muttered to himself as he continued to press buttons on the computer trying to determine what it really is. 

Suddenly, an idea came to him, "I do have those vacation days left. I think that I will take that overdue vacation, right now." 

After finishing the work and deleting what the computer has found and making sure no one can bring it up again. He set off towards the First Company Barracks. 

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Captain Kurotsuchi. You want to take a three day vacation to the world of the living and not in Japan, but in Britain, right?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing. Mayuri was never the one to take a pointless vacation. "May I ask why would you want to take a vacation?" 

"There are unusual readings that I want to investigate. And I read reports that there is a group of people that could use this 'magic' and I want to see if it's true and if there is anything that could help us," Mayuri said as he shrugged his shoulders like he does not really care. 

"Fine, you may go, Captain Kurotsuchi, but you know the rules. No bringing any of the magic users back with you for you to so call 'study', understand?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked as he glared at the Captain in front of him. He would not put it passed Mayuri to not kidnap someone for his experiments. 

"Of course, Head Captain. Thank you, Head Captain." Mayuri said as he bowed to the Head Captain. He was excited that the Head Captain bought his cover story. Now he can find the source of the weird spiritual pressure. Maybe if he was lucky, he will have a new vice-captain. He made his way back to his barracks to get everything prepared for his soon vacation. 

"You there, make sure that you are able to open a Senkaimon Gate to London, England, when I tell you too," Mayuri demanded before he left for his personal lab. When he got to his lab, he grabbed a special bag that had Kido put on it. The bag was a new product of the Research and Development Department, that made the inside of the bag bigger and capable of holding more stuff in it than what the bag looks like it could hold from the outside of it when people first saw it. He quickly placed empty jars inside so he could get samples, and other things that could help him. But the one thing that he carefully put in there was a container that was made to contain a soul and transport it to the Soul Society undetected. 

Once he got everything that he needed to carry with him, he order his men to open Senkaimon Gate at once. When it was opened, he passed through it. And made the long journey to London, England. As he arrived, he took out a device and turned it on. It was time to find that strange spiritual pressure. He made his way to Surrey and started to look around. He sneered in open distaste at the long rows of identical cookie cutter houses that went up and down the streets as far as he could see. He _hated_ perfection, because it was a dead end and that left no room for improvement. 

Mayuri followed to where his device was directing him and came upon a park. There on the swim, was a soul of a little girl, Mayuri was excited that she was already dead, and so there won't be any dirty work to cover up later. As he walked up to her, he saw that she looked like him, before he made improvements on himself a long time ago. This gave him an idea, if he can get her into the Soul Society undetected, and after a couple of days, he can say that there was an accident while he was working on making the mod souls better and somehow created her from his DNA. So he would be able to pass her off as his daughter as he makes some improvements to her. 

As he came up behind her, he saw that she was focused on a group of human children and their parents as they enjoyed their day in the park, so she didn't even notice his approach even when he was right behind her, as he tilted his head to one side and said, "My, my, what _do_ we have here?" 

When the little girl jumped in fright and let out a yelp, as she turned around to stare up at him with wide green eyes, Mayuri smirked a bit at her reaction as she stared silently at him for a moment, until he decides to make the first move and reached out to put a hand on top of her head, only to stop for a moment and frown a bit as the girl flinches away from him like she thought he was going to hit her but decided to ignore it for the moment and focus on her reaction later, before he moved again to place his hand on her head as his smirk widen even more at the comical look on her face when she realized that he was really touching her, as he tries to put on a reassuring look on his features as he starts speaking. 

"Hello," Mayuri said cheerfully as he glanced down at Willow, looking her directly into her green eyes for a moment, with a curious look on his face, as he seemed to be trying to not to scare her off, as he leaned down in front of her so that they were now at eye level with each other, "Now what is a young spirit like you doing out on your own like this, child?" 

* * *

**_~-Willow's POV~-_**

"Hello. Can you _really_ see and hear me mister? That's cool! You're the first one I've seen who could since I died," Willow asked a bit shyly as she stared up at Mayuri with surprise and wonder in her voice, as a slow smile appeared on her lips as Mayuri nodded his head in confirmation, as she nervously bit her lip for a moment before she answered his last question, "I'm on my own because I don't have anywhere else to go since I died. How can you see me and touch me when nobody else can?" 

"My name is a Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and the reason that I am able to see and touch you is because I am a Shinigami, or Soul Reaper for the Soul Society, though you might know it better as Heaven," Mayuri said confidentially as he smirked down at Willow who stared up at him in surprise once more with widen eyes, as he quickly continued speaking once more, as he started lying through his teeth about why he was really there, as Willow listened to him with wide green eyes that seemed to look through him, "It is my job to escort souls like yourself into the afterlife where they belong. I just happened to be in the area looking for research when I came across you all alone here in the park. You are a very hard girl to track down." 

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you, Mr. Kurotsuchi I didn't mean to. I'm completely new to being dead, so I didn't know anyone might be looking for me…" Willow said after a few seconds as she listened to what Mayuri had just told her, as a slight blush crept to her cheeks, as sounding a bit sullen as she adverted her eyes from his gaze, as she shifted uneasily in her seat on the swing as she refused to meet his gaze as she spoke, "My name is Willow, and I've been dead for two months, and you're the first person I've met who's been able to see and hear me. Since you've found me now, are you here to take me away to Soul Society now?" 

"That _was_ the plan when I came looking for you." Mayuri said casually, still lying through his teeth, as he tried to keep his tone neutral as he spoke as he stared down at Willow's hunched over head, as his eyes narrowed a bit at the way she was acting towards him as he remembered how she had instinctively flinched away from him when he had tried to touch her head, "Though _before_ I do, I would like to make you an _offer_ instead of sending you directly into Soul Society. It might be beneficial to you if you take me up on it." 

"What kind of offer?" Willow asked as she hesitantly looked up at Mayuri once more, as both curiosity and confusion filled her voice at what he had just said, as her green eyes looked him over once more cautiously, "I'm nobody special, so I don't know how I will be able to help you, Mr. Kurotsuchi." 

"Don't be so sure about that kid. The offer is this. How would you like to come become my lab 'assistant' in the Research and Development Department? You will be staying with me there, and working for me and helping me with my work and experiments," Mayuri said, as a wide smirk appeared on his lips as he saw the look she was now giving him, a he quickly continued speaking, as he settled down on the ground next to her swing as he stared up at her as she looked down at him, "If I send you to Soul Society my usual way, you will be on your own when you arrive, so I want to offer you the chance to come live with me instead. This is a one-time offer that I usually don't make just to every single lost spirit I meet, but I have a strange feeling that you and I shall get along very well." 

"Why are you offering _me_ it then? I'm nobody special, I'm just Willow," Willow said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she stared down at Mayuri in open confusion as she bit her bottom lip nervously for a moment before speaking her next question, "I wasn't anybody special when I was alive, and I'm _still_ nobody special now that I'm dead. Nobody ever cared about me before I died, so I don't see why anybody would now that I'm dead…" 

"That's where you're wrong, Willow. I can sense a power inside of you even now that hasn't dissipated since you died. As I would love to take you back to my lab and run a series of tests on you, to find out what makes you tick." Mayuri said simply as he continued to watch her for a moment, as it looked like she was about to bolt at any moment, as he reached out with one hand towards her and offers it to her to shake, being careful to not make any aggressive moves to her yet that would scare her off, "I believe it would be beneficial to both of us if you chose to come with me. So, would you care to come with me? Believe me you would be _better_ off with _me_ at this point, because I'm surprised that Hallows haven't hunted you down by now." 

"What are 'Hallows'?" Willow asked as confusion filled her once more. 

"Hallows are _huge_ white masked monsters who prey on the souls of both living and dead people and eats their souls," Mayuri said, as he smirked once more at the sight of the shocked look on Willows face as "Somehow you managed to survive on your own for two months without being detected by the Hallows even once." 

' _I might as well_ try _and play it '_ nice _' with her. Young ghost children are_ so _easy to manipulate,_ ' Mayuri thought silently to himself as he waited for Willow to give him her answer to his offer of coming with him instead of outright forcing her against her will as he had originally planned to do, as he had seen how she reacted towards him, he didn't think it would be that hard to do, ' _It_ shouldn't _be_ that _hard to do to get her to listen to me if I can gain her trust first. Less of a hassle as well in the end to get her to_ willingly _do what I want…_ ' 

It took a few moments, before Willow was silently nodding her head in agreement to whatever Mayuri had just told her, as she shyly took his offered hand and helped pull him to his feet as she floated off of the swing set, with sad look on her face, "I'll go with you, Mr. Kurotsuchi. Anything should be better than staying here, and I don't want to be alone in Soul Society either." 

"Good then, then we can go now, there are things to do to get you settled in life with me" Mayuri said, as a thoughtful look appeared on his features as he glanced down at Willow for a moment, as he led her over towards he had left his bag of supplies before releasing her hand and starts rummaging through the bag for what he was looking for, before turning back around to face her with his items in hand "If you are coming with me, then I'll have to sneak you into Soul Society without anyone seeing you with me until later, so you will be traveling inside of these items until we reach our destination. Plus you will need a new name as well. Willow is too common and would bring up questions from people I know." 

"What name do you think I should have?" Willow asks as she moves closer to him as he waves her over to him as he turned to face her with his items. 

"I believe the name Nemuri would be perfect for you. Nemuri Kagura Kurotsuchi to be more precise. Or perhaps simply Nemu for short if you prefer It's a perfect cover story, I believe, for exactly _why_ you are suddenly living with me," Mayuri said, cackling a bit at the surprised look on Willow's face, when she hears her new name, as he reached out towards her with the item in hand, as it starts to glow the closer he gets to her with it, "I think that you look a _little_ like how I used to look like, so you will be posing as my newly discovered daughter who I will be taking in. So, what do you say?" 

"I really like the name, and would love to be called that if you want me too," the newly named Nemu said, as her bright green eyes seemed to almost glow in pleasure as she smiled brightly at Mayuri for a moment, taking the mad scientist back for a moment when he saw it, "When do we go?" 

"We will be going right now," Mayuri said simply, as he pulled out one of the items he had brought with him from his laboratory, smirking inwardly for a moment as he brought the item towards Nemu's forehead and as soon as it came in contact with her forehead, her ghostly body became more transparent, before she turned into smoke and was sucked into the item in Mayuri's hands. 

"I don't know about you Nemu, and I can't tell what the future will have in store for the two of us in the long run," Mayuri said while still smirking as he stared down at the item in his hands, he could see Nemu's ghost form swirling around inside of it, as he quickly repacked the object in with the rest of his things, as he looks around the area, for any signs of trouble before turning on his heel to walk away from the park, "but I somehow have the strong feeling that we will do _great_ things together if _everything_ goes according to my plans for you…" 

* * *

**_~-August 1, 2006~-_**

It had been almost twelve years since Nemu Kurotsuchi first came to the Soul Society with her father, Lord Mayuri. Before anyone had seen her, Nemu was strapped onto a table and her father was able to fix her body and also did numerous experiments on her that helped enhance her spiritual form as she grew older as the years pass by, though around her neck she wore a special white collar that blocked off most of her powers until it was switched off and removed using a special controller that Mayuri kept on him at all times, while on the back of her neck hidden by the collar was a red and black tattoo in the shape of a firefly. 

He had forced her body to age until she physically looked like she was eighteen years old as the years went by. He even add things to her body that made sure that in case anything should happen to her, she will survive it. The only thing that her father liked about her, were her green eyes. 

But there was one thing that bothered him was why Nemu doesn't have a Zanpakuto of her own. Mayuri did a few tests and found out that her Zanpakuto was destroyed years ago. But it did not matter to him as mod souls don't have Zanpakuto, so her being a mod soul that he created on accident was more believable. 

In his own way, Mayuri showed her that he did care about her. Nemu was happy that someone cared about her. As long as he cared for her in his own weird way, she would do everything that she was to do without any complaining and would take any type of punishment from him if she did not do what she was told to do. 

Despite all of the experiments he had done on Nemu, and all of the tests he had run on her, her spiritual powers were already almost on par with his own, and had been trained in everything she needed to know in order to be a Shinigami, though for some reason she was never able to manifest a Zanpakuto sword or spirit, so her only weapon that she carried around was either a kunai that Mayuri had created himself that helped her manifest her spiritual powers through it, while carrying a small arsenal other weapons that she kept hidden on her person. 

As the years went by, Mayuri did even more experiments on her to make sure that she would be always there with him. And if she was taken for some reason, he would always find her as he made sure that he put a tracking device in her to make that possible. 

Though in recent years in seemed that her Shinigami powers seemed to be growing stronger as time went by each time he ran his tests on her, though he could never discover the reason behind the sudden influx of power she seemed to be getting because it wasn't being caused by anything he was doing to her as far as he knew, so they decided to wait and see what would happen. 

As time went by Mayuri and Nemu's every day antics became a routine as she grew older, as she was always seen at his side even at Captain meetings, sitting next to the now former Vice Captain of their squad, that everyone had become used to seeing her around, especially on the battlefield when Mayuri had to go into battle. 

Mayuri was very happy that he had someone that not only follows his orders without complaining and he could use her for any experiments that he had in mind. He rarely let her out of his sight, but if he did, he would make sure that she would stay in the Twelfth Company. As he does not trust the captain of the Eighth Company to keep his hands to himself. 

Mayuri now recently has to worry about that annoying Quincy boy who has taken interest in his daughter. After making sure that she was ready to become known to the Soul Society, he made sure that she would not mention anything on how she was a real soul, and not just another mod soul. So no one really knows about the secret behind Nemu except for a select few, but he did find that the idiot Aizen sticking his nose where it didn't belong, thanks to Nemu finding him in their Data Room. 

Much to Mayuri's displeasure, after the Winter War with Aizen and the Arrancar, Mayuri had reluctantly given Nemu permission to spend her free time in the human world when he didn't have need of her immediate assistance, and had even gotten approval from Captain Yamamoto for her to go so that she wouldn't get in trouble. When asked by other Shinigami about why she was always in the human world, they were given the excuse that Nemu was there getting intel as well as other things that could help Mayuri in the Research and Development Department, which was mostly true but when she wasn't supposedly getting intel for the Research and Development Department, she could be seen hanging out with the substitute Shinigami known as Ichigo Kurosaki and his gang of friends in the human world, while inside of a custom built gigai body that Kisuke Urahara had made for her. 

To go with her new gigai body, Nemu had a mod soul that Kisuke had also given to her, who she had named Nuriko who she kept inside of those toy candy dispenser container, who was very active and excitable though had a mean temper when she became angry, though Nuriko was completely loyal to Nemu and was always willing to do anything Nemu told her to do, when Nemu let her out of the candy dispenser in order to take over the gigai body. 

Another thing that irritated Mayuri about the whole thing, was when he found out that Nemu seemed to be spending a lot of time with that annoying Quincy boy, Uryu Ishida. Uryu seemed to have gotten over most of his hatred for the Shinigami, though not completely, and didn't seem to mind hanging out with Nemu when she came to the human world. 

he two teens seemed to be getting too close as far as Mayuri was concerned, and he had tried to order Nemu to stay away from Uryu, reminding her that since she was a Shinigami and Uryu was a Quincy and were supposed to be enemies it would look bad, but Nemu had brushed him off and insisted that he had nothing to worry about involving the Quincy and herself, and pointed out to him about how things seemed to have mellowed out between the Quincy's and the Shinigami after the Winter War, so she didn't think there would be any reason to worry if she got 'caught' hanging out with Uryu Ishida from time to time when she was in the living world. 

Because of her ability to take orders without questioning them and of her brilliant mind, she was priceless to him even more so after the Winter Wars ended, and the two of them became as close as any true father and daughter could be as time went by though they didn't openly show it in public because they didn't want to draw attention unwanted attention towards Nemu. He even made her, his vice-captain of the Twelfth Company. Little did he or anyone knew that the secret behind the appearance of Nemu Kurotsuchi was soon to be discovered. 

* * *

**_~-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland - August 1, 2006~-_**

"Are you _sure_ that Fawkes can find her, Headmaster?" A man with greasy hair asked a very old man with a horrible sense of fashion. 

"Of course, Fawkes can find _anyone_ , _anywhere_. We _need_ her as she is the one that the prophecy points to. She is the one that can save us all from Voldemort," The Headmaster said as he gave the letter/Portkey to the phoenix to deliver. 

"She might not _want_ to help us as her idiot parents took her magic, gave it to her _brother_ who was born a squib, and gave her away because she did not have any magic in her. I will understand if she does not help us at all," Severus Snape snapped at the man, as a dark scowl appeared on his features as he saw how his old headmaster was acting as Dumbledore paced the office impatiently as the two of them waited for Fawkes hopeful return with the Potter girl, "Plus even _if_ her _stolen_ magic _has_ returned to her after it fled from her worthless brothers body, the Potter girl has no reason whatsoever to _willingly_ help us if she chooses not to, and as much as I loathe the Potters, I wouldn't blame the brat if she laughed in your face if you tried to tell her so." 

"She _will_ help us as it is for the 'Greater Good' after all. The little brat has no choice in the matter if we are to be free of Voldemort once and for all. " The Headmaster said as he watched the phoenix flame away, as he casually popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he restlessly sucked on it as he awaited Fawkes return with Willow Potter, ' _Fawkes_ has _to find her. The fate of the magical world rests on that blasted girls head, now that her idiot brother is nothing more than a squib once more. How_ dare _she disappear like this when we need her?_ ' 

His plans were going as planned after he found out that the Potter boy lost his magic and was once a squib but despite Rowan's magic slowly fading away as time passed by, Albus had still been hoping to use Rowan as a sacrificial lamb against Tom before the boys 'borrowed' magic completely extinguished, but then all of Albus' planning went downhill last year when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, and Rowan Potter had mysteriously been chosen as one of the Champions, only to be kidnapped during the Third Task and used in a ritual to bring Lord Voldemort back to life. 

After torturing Rowan for awhile, Tom had sent the boy back to Hogwarts half alive and with a message that they had been wrong all these years about which of the Potter twins it had been who had defeated him, at Tom pointed out that it had been young Willow Potter was the one who defeated him in the first place all those years ago. 

Ever since Tom's confession about which of the Potter twins had been responsible for his defeat sixteen years ago, Albus and the Order had been pulling out all stops trying to locate the long lost Willow Potter who nobody had seen since that fateful day when James and Lily Potter had sent her away after stripping her of her magic, but all attempts at locating her turned up with zero results. 

The only known location for the girl was with Lily Potter's muggle sister, Petunia Dursleys family who the Albus had dropped the girl off with after the Potters had performed the ritual on her that stripped her of her magic, but when they arrived at the Dursleys household, it was to discover the house was empty and that nobody had lived in it in nearly over twelve years. After making some inquiries in the neighborhood to see if anyone knew where the Dursleys could be located, it was discovered that the Dursleys were currently in prison for some crime, with their son in some kind of Juvenile center but none of the neighbors would elaborate on what the crime was, and Albus didn't bother checking further on the matter as he hurried off to continue the search for Willow Potter. 

Since then, they've been sending out owls addressed to Willow Potter containing portkeys that would instantly transport the girl to the school as soon as she opened it, but all of the owls that were sent out always returned with their letters unopened. Some owls would even circle around Hogwarts a few times as if they were uncertain of which way they would go in search of their target, before either finally flying off in one direction before returning hours later defeated with the letter still undelivered. 

Albus was also currently having trouble convincing James and Lily Potter that it would be in their best interest that they welcome back young Willow into their home once she was brought back, and show a united front in their attempts to bring the girl to heel in getting her to do what was needed, but young Rowan and his parents were still in constant denial about what Tom had revealed, insisting that it was all lies and that Rowan was the one and only savior who beat Voldemort, and that they refused to 'welcome back' the squib daughter who they had tossed out sixteen years ago, especially if she was going to steal Rowan's glory as the savior of the magical world. 

' _Bloody hell! Just how hard is it to track down one simple little girl?! She needs to come here and do her duty to our society and beat Tom before it's too late. If it turns out that even_ Fawkes _is unable to locate her, I don't know what we'll do next. Once she gets here_ hopefully _,_ ' Albus thought furiously to himself as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth as irritation filled him, as just for a brief moment the kind grandfather appearance he had faded to show his anger before it quickly returned as he seethed a bit inside in his anger at the inconvenience that Willow Potter was causing him by not allowing herself to be easily found by those that needed her, ' _it_ shouldn't _be_ too _hard to '_ convince _' her that it's in her_ best _interest to fight for us whether she wants to or not. It's for the Greater Good of everyone that she does so, even if it means risking her own life. One life sacrificed for the sake of the thousands who will continue to live a result is a noble sacrifice. I'm sure that she will understand and be willing to do what is best for everyone… If not, then I'm_ sure _that a few well-placed spells on the chit will do wonders to get her compliance…_ ' 

* * *

**_~-Soul Society - August 1, 2006~-_**

Nemu Kurotsuchi and her father, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, were currently in Soul Society and were in the Research and Development Department experimenting on one of the weaker hollows that they were able to capture earlier that day, when a fire bird appeared in a ball of red and gold flames. 

As he looked at it for a moment, Mayuri immediately saw that it was carrying a letter and ordered Nemu, "Nemu, get that letter and see what it's about and capture the phoenix as well, as I am interested in finding out what it is. It's not every day that such a test subject comes to me on its own." 

"Of course, Father," Nemu said as she took the letter and was about to grabbed the bird when it flamed away. 

"Hmm, I guess that the bird was not that important, we can see if we can find it again later. Now, hurry up and open the letter and see what's about," Mayuri snapped at her. 

When Nemu opened the letter, they noticed a strange energy coming off of it as Nemu disappeared from Mayuri's view. Dropping what he had in his hands, he raced to the computer to track down his daughter, just in time to see her tracking signal reappear in Scotland in Avalon territory. Cursing up a storm, he raced out of his Barracks and made his way to the First Company to tell the Head Captain what had just happen. 

* * *

**_~-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland - August 1, 2006~-_**

Nemu watched as her father disappeared from view as the letter took her away from him and dumped in the middle of some sort of office. Looking around she noticed that there was a very old man with a long beard which was not taken care of like the Head Captain's and also there was a younger man with greasy hair and a sneer on his face. 

"Ah, Miss Potter, I am glad that we were able to _finally_ find you. Lemon Drop?" The last question caused the younger man to snort. Nemu figured out that they were speaking English. 

So she asked the old man, "Where am I? And why did you take me away from my father?" 

The two men stiffen when she said the word 'father'. The older man answered, "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my dear girl. I'm the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and this is one of my professors, Severus Snape. Your father lives in _England_ as does your mother. They will be _so_ happy to know that you are safe will soon return to them..." 

Nemu looked at the Headmaster and stated in a voice that held no emotions in it, "I'm _not_ Miss Potter, my name is Nemu Kurotsuchi and my father will be _very_ displeased that I was kidnapped from him. May I return to my father?" 

Severus Snape was surprised that this girl had no emotions on her face and in her voice. From what she is wearing he figured that she must be living somewhere in Asia like Japan or China. And also she looks so different from her father, but she still has her mother's eyes. 

Albus frowned at her denial and said more forcibly, "You are Willow Potter and you are soon going to go and join your mother and father at your home." 

Nemu shook her head, "I _don't_ have a _mother_ as my father, Lord Mayuri was the one who created me by accident in his labs." 

' _This is troublesome. I can't have the blasted girl be wanting to return to where ever she was before to whoever this man she calls her 'father' is. A simple memory spell should handle the problem quickly in getting her under control, and I can reunite her with the Potters and let them deal with her,_ ' Albus thought frustrated to himself as sighed as he took out his wand and pointed it at her and said as a small smirk appeared on his wizened features as he spoke, "I'm truly sorry my dear girl, but it's for the Greater Good of the wizarding world that I do this, and you will have to forget about this 'father' you are talking about so that you can get settled back with your proper family. _Oblivate!_ " 

Blinding white light struck Nemu in the head, but that was about all that it did. As she looked at the old man who had a smug look on his face and said to him as her eyes seemed to narrow dangerously at the older man in thought for a moment before she finally spoke up. 

"Nice try, Dumbledore-san. But if you are going to _try_ and erase my memories, then you failed. I can most definitely _assure_ you that you are wasting your time," Nemu said as she crossed her arms across her chest and smirked a bit when she saw the shocked look on the two wizards faces when they realized that the spell Dumbledore had just used on her had appeared to have failed on her, "with such attempts at manipulating my mind, as it is going to be _impossible_ as my father made sure that could not ever happen to me. _Any_ attempts to _tampering_ with my mind shall always fail." 

Snape was shock that the Headmaster would try and ease her memories, deciding that was far as he let this continue, he stepped in and said, "I think it would be best for everyone if I take Miss Kurotsuchi and make sure that she has somewhere to stay for the time being." 

"Very well, Severus. You should also take her to see Poppy so that we can get a full medical check done while we are at it as well. Albus said as he watched the duo before him for a moment, though his eyes narrowed in anger at the blatant disrespect he was being shown by the girl he knew for sure was the missing Potter girl, "I will be contacting Lily and James and informing them that young Willow has been found and is waiting for them to come pick her up, and will meet up with the two of you in the hospital wing." 

' _I wonder who this 'father' of hers is, and what did he do to her that makes her immune to a simple obliviate spells effects? There is no record of something like this ever happening before that I have heard of… Whoever this mystery man is, I'm going to have to pull some strings to get young Willow,_ ' Albus though silently to himself as he watched them leave as he tried to figure out new plans as his old ones are now ruined, as he stood up from his seat to go to his fireplace to make a quick floo call to the Potters to let them know that their daughter had been found, ' _out of this man's clutches and return her to James and Lily. Just from the way she is acting, the man is obvious a bad influence on her and is teaching her dark ways and she must be set back on the right path of the Light if she is to defeat Voldemort for us once and for all._ ' 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================   
**Author's Notes:**   
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_14_** pages. This is my first Harry Potter crossover, involving Bleach. Credit for the first three chapters goes to **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** , while everything that comes afterwards belongs to me. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. 

For those of you who don't know anything about the ' ** _Nemuri Project_** ' that's mentioned at the top of the page, look it up **_before_** you flame the story because that's what I did when I looked up **_every_** bit of info I could on Nemu's original version of the character. It's mentioned on her character biography page on wikia. Though it's a _very short_ mentioning on the webpage. _lol_

I want to give a shout out memoriam to **_Alan Rickman (Born: 1946, Died: 2016)_** who played the best Severus Snape in the **_Harry Potter_** movies, who died on January 14, 2016 at the age of 69 from cancer. He'll be missed by everyone who knew him from both the movies and in real life. I'll always remember him best in his roles as Severus Snape in **_Harry Potter_** and the evil Judge Turpin from **_Sweeney Todd_**. 

I have a new poll up on my profile page for my ' ** _A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch_** ' story, to help me decide on who Kai will be paired up with in the future. The poll also shows what the ages of the male characters are going to be when she meets them. 

So what do you guys think of my choice in picture for this story? I don't take any credit for the pictures creation, but after I adopted this story I went looking online for a Nemu and Mayuri picture that I wanted to put up with the story, and I came across this one by coincidence. It's perfect for the story wouldn't you guys say? _lol_ It called out to me to be the picture I selected for this story. 

I _know_ in the part where I wrote in the scene that extended Mayuri's first meeting with Nemu when she was still Willow Potter he seems a bit out of character, but even he's not that mean to try and scare a child ghost. If Nemu had been older when they first met would have been a different matter. _lol_ Plus he was trying to see if he could get her to _willingly_ come with him without any trouble by not completely acting like his usual self, before he resorted to taking her with him _unwillingly_ like he had originally planned. _lol_ A willing test subject would have been better than an unwilling one as far as he was concerned, and you see how _that_ turned out in later years between them. 

**Hey I have a few requests. I'm looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it's been so long that I can't remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I'm looking for.**   
**_1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys' looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry's magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battles with Lord Voldemort and The First, 'Harry Potter' is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and 'Xander Harris' is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks, no thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.   
**_2._** Harry becomes suicidal and depressed and tries to change himself much to the displeasure of Dumbledore and his 'friends'. After an argument with Ron and Hermione, he befriends Draco Malfoy just to spite all of them and they become close, until Dumbledore calls Harry in for a meeting, and basically tells him how he can and can't act, and casts a spell on him that hurts him if he goes against Dumbledores rules, but he ignores it and endures the pain. Last chapter I saw, Harry had reached the point where he was going to jump off the astronomy tower just as Draco shows up just as he jumps and Draco manages to reach him in time to grab him and try and pull them both back up before they fall to their doom.   
=====================================   
**_Adopted On:_** February 2, 2016   
**_Completed On:_** March 21, 2016   
**_Updated On:_** January 16, 2021


	3. Chapter 2: Unwanted 'Family' Reunion

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Bleach_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first. 

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place in the **_Harry Potter_** universe which co-exists with the **_Bleach_** universe. **_Fem!Harry_** was once known as Willow Astrid Potter until she died at the hands of the Dursleys and her spirit is later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and she became known as Nemu Kurotsuchi. She has a twin brother who is seen as the savior of the magical world and their parents are still alive in the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover, while in the **_Bleach_** part takes place in the present day when Nemu is born so she's around the same age as Ichigo and his friends. I'm also making it so that female Harry and everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**. 

**_Update as of: January 16, 2021_** \- I've updated some things in this chapter. If you have already read the prologue chapter before now, then you should go back and reread it, because I have updated the prologue which is now **_12,334_** words **_longer_** than it was when it was first put up months ago, where the word count used to be **_12,978_** when it was first put up with some editing of the original to make it longer for a brand new total of **_25,312_** words minus everything else that's in here, and the grand total of pages being **_32_**. 

Because the rewrite made the **_Prologue_** chapter so long, I'm going to split it into more than one chapter. 

I've changed and added some stuff to this chapter, but you should especially take a look at the very bottom, because I added a extra scene between Mayuri and Nemu to show WHY she might start acting out of Character for the Nemu character in later chapters, so **NO COMPLAINING ALLOWED** from the naysaying peanut gallery out there who may have a problem of how non-Nemu like Nemu might wind up acting, because you will **SEE** the main reason why she's acting the way she is if you bother reading the new addition to the bottom of this chapter as well as any other changes I might have made to this chapter. If you still don't understand then let's say she has 'permission' from her dad to act the way she will in later chapters. Come on, she has about 11 years of pent up anger in her, so why _hide_ it behind her usual mask while she's stuck among the people the anger is directed at? _lol_ Even Mayuri understands that one, and will be more than willing let her act out. 

If you naysayers still don't like the new 'Nemu', that's YOUR problem. You don't like it then don't read it, and keep your ill-mannered ' ** _Nemu should stay the same as she is canon series and not act differently_** ' opinions to yourselves, because I'm NOT changing how I want her to act in MY story, and I am NOT going to stop her from acting the way I want her to be. By the way, when I say 'keep your ill mannered comments to yourself', I mean if you are going to be **RUDE** and **INSULTING** when you comment about it, then don't bother commenting at all. It won't be tolerated or appreciated, because I am STILL not going to change my version of Nemu Kurotsuchi just because you 'disapprove' of it. 

**_Author's Notes:_** I'm adopting this story from **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** who has recently put up a bunch of her old stories for adoption and has given me permission to adopt and try and continue a few of them. I'm going to post her old chapters up on my account and combining them into one single chapter, before continuing on with my own chapters for them. I won't change that much from the original version. I made a few changes and additions to the old chapters, like changed the names of Nemu and her brother and added on other stuff in some areas so its _slightly_ longer than the original with all of my own changes put into it. 

**_Word Count:_** 7,307 

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!Bleach xover)_** Eleven years ago, four year old Willow Astrid Potter was murdered by the Dursleys, and her wandering spirit was later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and was renamed as Nemu. Now at age sixteen, her unknown past has come looking for her to drag her back into a world and family she has no interest in being a part of. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Potter bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**   
' _Hi_ ' -thinking   
" ** _§§Hi§§_** " – Parseltongue   
" **Hi** " -Japanese Speaking 

**_The Daughter_**  
Chapter 2: Unwanted 'Family' Reunion  
Originally Created By: TheBlackSeaReaper  
Adopted By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-Meanwhile Back In Soul Society - August 1, 2006~-_**

"So let me get this straight, Captain Kurotsuchi. A _phoenix_ shows up and gives Vice-Captain Nemu a _letter_ and when she opens it, she _disappears_ to Scotland which in Avalon territory." Head Captain Genry?sai Shigekuni Yamamoto asked him. He has a feeling that he does not want to hear the reason why, as he narrowed his wizened eyes on the nervous looking mad scientist in front of him who was making an obvious effort to try and not look guilty about something when he came barging into his office half an hour ago to report Nemu's kidnapping, "Would you mind telling me exactly _why_ would someone kidnap your daughter? The fact that it was done via phoenix makes me suspicious, Captain Kurotsuchi, since the only people I know of who can command phoenixes are wizards." 

"Head Captain Yamamoto-sama, I do not know who would go to such lengths to kidnap my daughter the way they did, but I plan to find out as soon as possible so that I can get her back and bring her home where she belongs, while making the ones pay for their foolishness," Mayuri said simply as he shifted around nervously for a moment, refusing to even meet Yamamoto's eyes as he seemed to try and decide what he was going to say before letting out a resigned sigh when he saw the piercing glare Yamamoto was now as he answered, "I guess it's past time for the truth about Nemu to come out, if I have to travel through Avalon to get to her location. She may have been a living soul when I found her in England twelve years ago. And she may have followed me back to the Soul Society and gave me her complete loyalty if I become her father." 

Yamamoto glared at the Head of the Research and Development Department as he felt a massive headache coming on. Though he was not surprised at this news as the Soul King had already informed him about what Mayuri had done all those years ago when Nemu had first appeared in the Soul Society nearly over twelve years ago, but Yamamoto had been given orders by the Soul King to not do anything about it or to let on that he knew the real truth about Nemu. 

Soul King had even told him about the prophecy that pointed directly to her that had been misinterpreted by her former human family and the man they followed, involving a dark wizard who had been terrorizing the living world with his followers, only to be defeated by young Nemu as a baby, but a mistaken assumption had been made, and Nemu's younger twin brother who was something the wizards called a Squib had been given credit for the dark wizards defeat, while Nemu had her magic stripped from her while still a baby and given to her Squib brother and had been cast aside to go live with the people who had eventually killed her nearly four years after she was dropped off with them. 

Soul King then proceeded to order Yamamoto and to leave them alone for the time being, saying that it would be best to leave young Nemu to the care of Mayuri so that she could be prepared for the day when she had to return to the living to fulfill the prophecy, and to not inform the Kurotsuchi family of the truth until the appropriate time came upon them. Apparently, the Soul King knows what is going on here even if others of the Soul Society think otherwise. 

"I will get permission for you and some others to travel to Avalon and help out Nemu with the task of completing a prophecy about her," Head Captain Yamamoto dismissed Captain Kurotsuchi before sending a message to Soul King and Avalon that would allowed them to travel there and do what is necessary. 

* * *

**_~-Hospital Wing - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland - August 1, 2006~-_**

"Who is this Poppy, and why should I allow her to 'check me out'?" Nemu asked as she reluctantly followed after Severus Snape as he led her through the different corridors of Hogwarts, "I don't need to be checked." 

"Ms. Kurotsuchi we need to make sure that you are healthy while you are here, and get some medical records on file for you," Severus said as explanation to her as he glanced over at her for a moment as they continued to walk, "you may be here for a while, so we might as well get everything in order while we can." 

"I don't plan to be here for longer than I have to be here, so your need for my medical information isn't needed," Nemu said with a scoff, as she met Severus gaze for a moment, as she stopped walking to glare up at him, "Plus its none of your business anyway. I don't need to have a medical exam or whatever it is this 'Poppy' is going to do to me." 

Professor Snape escorted Nemu to Madam Pomfrey for a check up on the command from the Headmaster. He also had overheard that the Potter family are refusing to come to Hogwarts and get to know their long-lost daughter better and also, they are flat out denying that she was even the Chosen One despite Voldemort himself saying it was so. Both the Headmaster and Professor Snape noticed that there was something odd about Nemu or Ms. Potter in the Headmaster's case. 

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she had performed a spell that will let her know about Nemu's medical history, which the nurse received fifty feet of parchment of that said history, as she glanced back and forth from Nemu to the list in her hands, as her eyes scanned over everything that her scans had given her, "these readings can't be accurate at all. If they were you shouldn't even be here anymore, Ms. Potter." 

"Poppy what is the matter?" Severus demanded as he stared incredulously at the **_extremely_** long sheet of parchment that had come into existence after a simple scan from the young girl before him, "May I see a copy of her medical report if you don't mind?" 

Without another word, Poppy pulled out her wand and pointed it at the parchment in her hands, as she cast a spell that duplicated the parchment into two extra pieces, which were quickly snatched by both Severus and Nemu who took the time to read it, as a small smirk appeared on Nemu's face as she quickly scanned over the medical test before folding up the parchment and sticking it into her Shinigami robes pockets, as she watched the reactions of the two wizards in front of her as they read over their own copies of her medical records. 

Severus felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. No one from even the First War, who were tortured for a month by the Dark Lord himself, had that long of parchment telling people what had been done to them. 

Looking over his shoulder, he met the wide eyed gaze of Madam Pomfrey who was now standing behind him, as they both slowly and carefully read through her history, as they read, it was very clear that the girl who was sitting in front of them, was severely abused when she was very young. By the time that they were ten feet into the list, they almost had a heart attack when they came across the words that said that she had **_died_** at the age of **_four_** , along with the long list of everything else that had been done to her over the years before AND after her supposed death, before he turned his incredulous gaze onto Nemu once more, as Poppy rushed over to Nemu to try running more tests on her with her wand just to confirm if the first test had been accurate or not, 

"Ms. Kurotsuchi would you mind _explaining_ the _meaning_ of these test results?! There is no possible way these are accurate." Severus snapped as he glared at the young woman before him as she sat placidly on the chair she had been sitting on since their arrival in the school infirmary, as he stormed up to her and slammed the parchment down onto the table next to her, "How can _anything_ on these results be true? Especially for the date of your supposed 'death' seeing how old you are right now?" 

Smiling a bit, Nemu turned her gaze on the medical report once more as she reread it again silently to herself. 

**_Medical History Test – Performed by Madame Poppy Pomfrey_**

 ** _Full Name:_** Nemuri Kagura Kurotsuchi **_(deceased)_**

**_Formerly Known As:_** Willow Astrid Potter (magically disowned by **_Potter_** family on November 5, 1991) **_(deceased)_**

**_Date of Birth_** July 31, 1990 

**_Date of Death_** July 28, 1995 

**_Cause of Death_** Starvation, dehydration, multiple unhealed injuries 

**_Blood Status:_** Half Blood 

**_Heritage:_** Witch-Shinigami 

**_Magical Core Strength:_** 79% 

**_Family:_** **_Father(s):_** Mayuri Kurotsuchi **_(Shinigami (deceased) through adoption on September 28, 1995)_** ; James Charlus Potter **_(Wizard - Pureblood – disowned as of November 5, 1991)_** **_Mother(s):_** Lily Jade Potter nee Evans **_(Witch – Muggleborn - disowned as of November 5, 1991)_** **_Siblings:_** **_(Brother)_** Rowan Evan Potter **_(disowned as of November 5, 1991)_**

Unnamed Baby Girl (still growing inside of mother's womb) 

Unnamed Baby Boy (still growing in mother's womb) 

**_Age:_** 16 

The list continued a few more pages, listing everything that was going on with her body, including the enhancements that Mayuri had done to her over the years, along with all injuries she had acclimated over time while serving Soul Society. 

"What's wrong with it, Snape-san? The is a pretty accurate medical reading on myself all together, right down to the last detail," Nemu said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as the two adults turned their attention back on her with shocked looks on their faces at her words, as she shrugs her shoulders once more, after briefly glancing down at the parchment containing her medical report, "I am truly surprised magic is able to pull up that much info on a person with a simple wave of a wand. Especially seeing how old the info is." 

"Miss Kurotsuchi, _if_ these test results are _correct_ , which I _highly_ doubt, seeing how old you _look_ right now, then I want you to tell us truthfully," Severus slowly looked at Nemu and asked, as he took another glance at the test results parchment, as a worried look appeared on his face as he stared back at Nemu once more, "Are you somehow _dead_ , and have been since you were **_four_** years old?!" 

"Four and three quarters to be more precise, seeing how was I was just three days shy of my fifth birthday when I died, Snape-san," Nemu said smiling a bit at the looks the two adults were giving her at her words, "As I said before your test results on me are accurate on everything. Why? Is something wrong?" 

"Young lady, how can you be dead?! Especially if you died at age 4, yet you look like a teenager?!" Poppy demanded, as she stared at Nemu in shock for a few moments, as she cast a few more medical scans on the teenager only to get the same results as the first one printed out, "This is impossible…" 

Before either Severus or Nemu could open their mouths to say anything else in response, a nasally voice answered instead, "Of course its not impossible, you idiot!" 

Nemu got off of the bed, walked over to the speaker, bowed, and then stood by his side. The man, who had spoken, was the weirdest and the creepiest man that they ever saw. His face was mostly white with black outlining his eyes and mouth. He wore a strange looking hat and he had blue hair and no ears. Instead in their place was dome shape cones and his kind a looked like a goat with that Egyptian styled beard. 

"And _who_ are you?" Professor Snape asked as he tried not to show this man that he was freaked out by his appearance at all. 

The clown like man glared at him and snapped, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the Twelfth Company and the Head of the Department of Research and Development. And Nemu's father." 

Madam Pomfrey had enough and left the room after vanishing the fifty foot parchment. When she shut the door to her office, so she could secretly get a very strong drink, it was then that the doors opened and the Headmaster and the Potter family stepped into the Hospital Wing. It looked like that the Headmaster had somehow blackmailed or forced the Potters to come to meet Nemu. 

"And here is your daughter, Willow," The Headmaster introduced them in hopes that his plan would still work out. 

Rowan was the first to say something or rather sneered, "I can't believe that this _slut_ is my sister. And I want my magic back! Mom, dad, tell her that she has to give back my magic, again!" 

Mayuri snapped at the boy as he was angry at the insult, "And you look like a spoil little piglet and an idiot on top of that!" 

The parents were about to say something to Mayuri, when Professor Snape sneered, "Like father, like son. Always taking what was not theirs in the first place and making people suffer because of their stupid actions." 

Mayuri turned to Snape and asked, "What do you _mean_ by that? Taking something that was not theirs in the first place? _Explain!_ " 

Then Severus gladly told this man what the Potter family had done to his daughter. Unlike the rest of the people who were in the room, he could tell exactly what the man and Nemu were. And he had the feeling that this man was someone who you should never cross at all, if you value your life. He explained about the Dark Lord and when he was defeated for the first time and how everyone believed that Rowan Potter was the one who had defeated him as he did not have any magic left and his twin sister still had magic, but when Rowan's magic did not come back, the Headmaster and the adult Potters used a ritual that stripped Nemu of her magic and gave it to Rowan instead. Then he explained about the nature of magic and that it recognized that Rowan was not the one that it belonged to, so it slowly disappeared, leaving Rowan as a squib that he was born as. 

Mayuri was in deep thought when he heard about that. It explained a lot of things like how Nemu did not have a Zanpakuto; there is a very strong possibility that the spirit of the sword was destroyed during the ritual. And another thing that he had noticed and that was her spiritual pressure was getting stronger over the years. He always questioned that and ran tests, but never got a solid answer to any of his questions. Now, he got his answer and it was that when the little brat's stolen magic left him, it was returning back to Nemu, where it rightfully belonged. 

The Headmaster blinked in confusion as he finally noticed the strange man in the Hospital wing. The reason for not noticing him first was that he was so deep in planning to make things go his way, that he did not notice him. So the Headmaster asked, " _Who_ are _you_?" 

"I am Nemu's father, the one who _raised_ Nemu to be the woman that she is today," Mayuri said. He did not like the old geezer that has no sense of fashion what so ever and if the women saw the geezer, he is sure that they would say that he, Mayuri, has a better sense of fashion. But right now, he was itching to get them on his table, so he could see what makes them tick and also if they have any brains at all. Because from he has seen, they have none, other than the grease ball that looked to be someone like him. 

"I will have you know that I _know_ that _you_ are _not_ Willow's father. James here is her _real_ blood father." Dumbledore explained, easily dismissing Mayuri's claim of parentage to Nemu, as he was believing that the strange man would agree with him. After all, he is Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, no one in their right mind would say no to him. "For the greater good, young Willow should live with her _real_ family from now on. Apparently, you have been _corrupting_ the poor girl and she needs to be put on the right path…" 

"No! First of all, her _name_ is _Nemu_ , and whoever these people are they have no claim upon _my_ daughter no matter what _you_ seem to think, you idiotic buffoon! We've wasted enough time here as it is, with you people talking nonsense," Mayuri snapped as he turned his full hate filled glare onto Albus, who stared back in shock at him as he started speaking, as a dark sneer appeared on Mayuri's face as he looked between Albus and the Potters and back with open contempt on his face, "If you are looking for 'blood ties' between these morons and Nemu, then you will have to look _elsewhere_ for them because you won't find them here. There is _nothing_ of the Potters running through _my_ daughters veins. So you can take your plans and ideas and the _Greater Good_ and…" 

"That is _enough_ , Captain Kurotsuchi," The people in the room suddenly felt a huge pressure pressing down on them, making it hard to breathe. Dumbledore and the Potter family noticed that Nemu, Mayuri, and Severus were having an easier time dealing with the pressure. Once the pressure lifted, they turned to the door way and saw a very ancient looking man standing there with a huge walking stick that radiates power. Sure the man was bald, but his beard, mustache, and eyebrows, which was way longer than Dumbledore's, but they were neatly combed and well taken care of. "Vice-Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi will be _staying_ with Captain Mayuri as _he_ is her father and _he_ is the one who raised her." 

"And _who_ are you to be deciding this?" The Headmaster asked as he pushed out his power to show that he is not someone to mess with. Only the Potters looked awe at his show of power, but the man looked like he did not even notice it. Even though he looked to be calm, but inside he was furious that this man had more power than he did. 

The Head Captain raised one of his long white eyebrows and answered anyway, "My name is Yamamoto Genryuusai, the Head Captain of the Seiretei, which you call Heaven. I am their superior that they answer to. Any decision making that is to be made is to be sanctioned by me and no one else." 

"Heaven! That means you are all _dead_! I don't believe that nonsense. I can tell just by looking at all of you that you can't be dead, so stop lying about such things." Lily Potter exclaimed. She and her husband, James was still in denial about Rowan not being the Boy-Who-Lived, as she glared in anger at her former daughter for a moment, as she reluctantly decides to go along with Albus' plan to get Nemu to come home with them, "All of you should be _arrested_ for the use of dark magic and _you_ young lady should be _ashamed_ of yourself for being with the likes of _them_! When we get you home…" 

"I wonder if the people of this community are either hard of hearing or just _idiots_ , father. They _truly_ seem to think that everything they don't understand must be 'dark magic' and evil," Nemu said as she point blank ignored Lily's rants as she turns her gaze onto Mayuri, as her normally emotionless face had a slight smirk on it as she met Mayuri's eyes, "Plus we have just _told_ them _repeatedly_ that I'm _not_ going _anywhere_ with them, yet they _persist_ on thinking otherwise. If she _truly_ was once my mother, then I am glad that I didn't inherit the utter _stupidity_ that seems to run rampant in this family." 

"Willow Astrid Potter! That was uncalled for young lady! She is your mother and you shall show her the respect as she is due," James thundered angrily as his face flushed in anger at the disrespect his long lost daughter was showing them, as he took a menacing step towards Nemu, "Apologize to your mother this moment!" 

"Potter-san, as I have _repeatedly_ stated already, I have _no_ mother whatsoever, and _you_ will never be _my_ father, so I have no reason to apologize to this _harpy_ of a woman who was rude to _me_ and my _father_ first. If she doesn't like being insulted to her face, then she _shouldn't_ do so to others and _not_ expect to be told off in return for it is a sure sign of exactly how _extremely_ stupid she _truly_ is," Nemu's said scathingly, with a loud scoff as she glared right back at James, not backing down as she didn't say a word to Lily, and crossed her across her arms across her chest as she stared at the shocked faces of the people in the room that stared back at her, "Despite what _you_ and the headmaster may _want_ to think, _none_ of you have _any_ authority over me and _I_ will _not_ be ordered by you so back off or else I will _not_ hesitate to make my _displeasure_ known to all of you in the worst ways possible. You gave up _any_ right to call yourselves _my_ parents the day you _abandoned_ me to a life of pure _hell_ with the Dursleys." 

"For that I am in _full_ agreement, Nemu. These _idiots_ need to learn a lesson in _respect_ and _manners_ , but obviously are too stupid to realize they are in the wrong. Look you babbling buffoons, for the infinite time, her _name_ is _Nemu_. Nemu has _nothing_ to apologize for since she was stating a simple fact that even a well-trained monkey should be able to understand," Mayuri said, who had remained silent during Nemu's confrontation with her former family, as he felt a sense of pride fill him at how she was acting, as he returned his daughters smirk for a moment, before he turned to glare at Lily who was now huffing in anger at what Nemu had just said, as he started in on his rant, as he glared hatefully at both of the elder Potters, as his haughty voice cut off whatever the Potters were going to say next to Nemu, as the group all turned their attention on him once more, "so stop spouting nonsense about what you _obviously_ have no clue about. We are _dead_ yes, but we _didn't_ use Dark Magic to become what we are now, but your simple pre-evolved minds obviously has no concept on the matter of what we are, so I won't bother wasting my breath explaining it to you since obviously it will just go in through one ear and out the other of that empty brainless pit that you call a skull." 

"Why I never!" Lily exclaimed, her cheeks flushing in anger and embarrassment at what Nemu and Mayuri had just said, as her scowl deepened for a moment, "The two of you can't talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?!" 

"That's funny, do I _look_ like I _care_ in the least about who you think you are or whatever imaginary importance you seem to _think_ you have?" Mayuri said as the sneer on his face seemed to widen a bit. 

"I do not believe your claims of being dead, because if you were you wouldn't be standing here as solid as you are now, so I believe that it's time to put all of these tall tales of being dead to rest and get to the business at hand." Dumbledore said, after quickly thinking up a plan to keep things in his control. Then an idea popped into his head and he quickly spoke up, interrupting whatever response Lily was going to make to what Mayuri had just said, "I'm still afraid that Ms. Willow Potter will have to live with her family as they are related by blood, which is far more stronger than any adoption claim you may have made on her, especially since they never gave their consent on the adoption." 

Mayuri started laughing his ass off like a mad man that he is, as he realized that he was one step ahead of them already. That and that was one of the lamest excuses he ever did hear. 

James sneered at the man, "What's so funny, you _freak_?" 

"Because, you stupid baboon, as we have already stated, Nemu is dead, so just about everything that could possibly _biologically_ tie her to the three of _you_ is now rotting away in a shallow grave, for the last decade thanks to the people you simpletons left her with," Mayuri snapped back at him by saying, as a smug look appeared on his features as he looked at everyone for a moment as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Though even _if_ she _wasn't_ dead, I made sure that _my_ daughter does _not_ share _your_ DNA anymore when I took her in. Nemu shares _my_ DNA and _mine_ only. Either way there is nothing genetically tying her to your family anymore that allows you to try and lay any form of parental claims upon her." 

"Ah ha! What you just said confirms that you ARE a dark wizard! I refuse to believe this crap about the two of you being 'dead', there is no way." James suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Mayuri and exclaimed cheerfully, as he walked over and poked Mayuri in the chest, feeling the soul reapers solid body beneath his fingertips, "If you were dead, why can I touch you? You should be either a ghost or a ghoul. So, you _do_ admit to the use of the dark arts!" 

Rowan and Lily looked like their birthdays were coming early this year, while Dumbledore gave Mayuri a disappointed look as if that look would make Mayuri feel guilty about his actions. 

Let it be noted that Mayuri does not know the meaning of feeling guilty and does not even have it in his vocabulary. 

And the Head Captain Yamamoto just rolled his eyes, honesty; he is really getting too old for this type of crap. 

On the other hand, Severus Snape was having the time of his life as Mayuri took to insulting the Potter family, and that was something that he wished that he could do without being told off for doing so. 

"Don't touch me. You simpletons clearly are incapable of understanding things that are outside your primitive little minds without making it sound like it involves dark magic, so I won't even bother repeating myself once more," Mayuri snapped as he smacked James' hand away from him, as Mayuri gave him a look that said 'I don't really care about what you bugs want and I'm bored with you' and said, "I _don't_ remember saying that I used _any_ sort of magic. If you are hearing things, then you should _really_ get your hearing check or it could be a sign of old age. If everyone is like _you_ and your family, then it is no wonder that the British and other European magical communities are the laughingstock to the rest of the worlds magical communities for how moronic you people are and behind the times while the rest of the world is moving forward." 

Lily and Rowan yelled at the same time, "That's _not_ true!" 

Dumbledore calmly added, "They are right. The British magical community is one of the _most_ advanced in the world, my dear boy." 

The Head Captain saw the twitching of Mayuri's left eye and suddenly wished that he had a chair, popcorn, and a drink to go with this. 

"I'm _not_ your dear anything as I'm over the age of two hundred so _I_ am your _elder_ , you arrogant _little boy_ ," Mayuri said, snorting a bit in amusement, at the shocked looks on the magicals faces as they stared at him when they heard what he had said, as he sneered nastily at Albus, causing the elderly wizard to take a step back in surprise at the ferocity he saw in the 'younger' man's golden eyes as Mayuri started speaking once more, "so do _not_ compare me to these mindless, idiotic _sheep_ in human bodies, and you're wrong about _your_ country being the 'greatest' when it comes to magic, dumbass! Tell them the reasons to these insects why Hogwarts and the British magical world in particular utterly fails as being the 'best' in the entire world, Nemu!" 

"Hai, otousan," Nemu said simply as she stepped forward as her own smirk appeared on her lips as everyone reluctantly turned their attention on her as she started to explain everything that she knew, "In Japan, they've _already_ created a cure for werewolves. In the Americas, they found a way to use non-magical technology around magic. In China, they have blood banks set up for vampires, so there are hardly any attacks on humans. In both Africa and America goblins and other non-humans are treated _equally_ , and with _respect_ , and they have the same rights as normal people. North America and Japan, puts a potion in the drinking water, so no non magical person would see magic or anything that is magical, even if it was done in front of them. The only way for them to know is to be told by someone who works in the government." 

Mayuri then pick up after where Nemu left off and said, "As you can see, your society is so _backwards_ that the _entire_ world is all _laughing_ at you. Come on, Nemu, its time that we left, before the stupidity virus infect us, as well." 

"Wait! You _can't_ leave as there is a prophecy about Ms. Potter and Voldemort that she _needs_ to complete," Albus explained as he thought he had one up on them and it will get that little girl to do his bidding for him. 

"Your 'prophecy' is no concern of mine. Look elsewhere for help, because it won't be coming from me. I have no wish to help you people, nor do I have a reason to do so. Deal with your problem yourself." Nemu said dismissively, as she turned on her heel to stand at Mayuri's side as the duo got ready to leave despite the protests of the wizards there, "I am under no obligation to help you with _your_ dark lord problem, and will be taking my leave with my father and returning home now and…" 

Just as they were about to leave, that was when they were suddenly stopped Yamamoto who chose that time to make his presence known to everyone there and step in and interrupt their 'talk' with the group of wizards and the Kurotsuchi. 

"Hold it right there, Mayuri and Nemu. We _already_ know about the prophecy, Headmaster. That is why Mayuri and myself are here in the first place. It is a _crime_ against the laws of nature, death, and life to tear one's soul into pieces. As Shinigami, it is our duty to take care of this travesty before the balance is upset further." The Head Captain said impatiently as he banged his cane on the floor causing a loud bang to echo throughout the infirmary and making the group of humans jump in fright from the noise as everyone turned their attention onto him, as he started talking and firmly stated, "We've already received permission to do so by Avalon as their laws, set by Central 34, forbids them from interfering in the World of the Living. But for this type of crime, our own laws can't stop us from carrying out justice." 

Dumbledore was floored and was furious that he did not have any more information that he could use as blackmail, while the others were sick to their stomachs when they heard that the Dark Lord did that to his soul. Suddenly, the Potters realized that their son, Rowan could not do what the prophecy had stated. He was not ready for that even if he still had Nemu's magic inside of his own body. 

Snape, on the other hand, could believe that the Dark Lord did that as Voldemort had always been very afraid of death even though the dark lord always hid it well among his followers. And Snape knew that death was coming his way and he could not wait for this nightmare to over. Once, it's all done with, Snape is moving to Japan so he could be close to Nemu and teach her all about potions as she expressed that she wanted to learn about them. 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================   
**Author's Notes:**   
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_32_** pages. This is my first Harry Potter crossover, involving Bleach. Credit for the first three chapters goes to **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** , while everything that comes afterwards belongs to me. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. 

For those of you who don't know anything about the ' ** _Nemuri Project_** ' that's mentioned at the top of the page, look it up **_before_** you flame the story because that's what I did when I looked up **_every_** bit of info I could on Nemu's original version of the character. It's mentioned on her character biography page on wikia. Though it's a _very short_ mentioning on the webpage. _lol_

I want to give a shout out memoriam to **_Alan Rickman (Born: 1946, Died: 2016)_** who played the best Severus Snape in the **_Harry Potter_** movies, who died on January 14, 2016 at the age of 69 from cancer. He'll be missed by everyone who knew him from both the movies and in real life. I'll always remember him best in his roles as Severus Snape in **_Harry Potter_** and the evil Judge Turpin from **_Sweeney Todd_**. 

I have a new poll up on my profile page for my ' ** _A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch_** ' story, to help me decide on who Kai will be paired up with in the future. The poll also shows what the ages of the male characters are going to be when she meets them. 

So what do you guys think of my choice in picture for this story? I don't take any credit for the pictures creation, but after I adopted this story I went looking online for a Nemu and Mayuri picture that I wanted to put up with the story, and I came across this one by coincidence. It's perfect for the story wouldn't you guys say? _lol_ It called out to me to be the picture I selected for this story. 

I _know_ in the part where I wrote in the scene that extended Mayuri's first meeting with Nemu when she was still Willow Potter he seems a bit out of character, but even he's not that mean to try and scare a child ghost. If Nemu had been older when they first met would have been a different matter. _lol_ Plus he was trying to see if he could get her to _willingly_ come with him without any trouble by not completely acting like his usual self, before he resorted to taking her with him _unwillingly_ like he had originally planned. _lol_ A willing test subject would have been better than an unwilling one as far as he was concerned, and you see how _that_ turned out in later years between them. 

**Hey I have a few requests. I'm looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it's been so long that I can't remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I'm looking for.**   
**_1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys' looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry's magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battles with Lord Voldemort and The First, 'Harry Potter' is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and 'Xander Harris' is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks, no thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.   
**_2._** Harry becomes suicidal and depressed and tries to change himself much to the displeasure of Dumbledore and his 'friends'. After an argument with Ron and Hermione, he befriends Draco Malfoy just to spite all of them and they become close, until Dumbledore calls Harry in for a meeting, and basically tells him how he can and can't act, and casts a spell on him that hurts him if he goes against Dumbledores rules, but he ignores it and endures the pain. Last chapter I saw, Harry had reached the point where he was going to jump off the astronomy tower just as Draco shows up just as he jumps and Draco manages to reach him in time to grab him and try and pull them both back up before they fall to their doom.   
=====================================   
**_Adopted On:_** February 2, 2016   
**_Completed On:_** March 21, 2016   
**_Updated On:_** January 16, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone willing to draw pictures of Nemu and Mayuri for my story? Or even a title picture as well? I would LOVE to have some of my own for this story.
> 
> I found a perfect picture of a father/daughter moment between them that a artist drew.  
> https://www.pinterest.pt/pin/496592296395673005/


End file.
